


Together Again

by DragonRose35



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Game Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: After returning to the past with Grovyle and Flyk, Leif isn't as confident in their plan as the other two are. His doubts have consequences that only seem to affect him.





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I've been playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and this is what has come from that.
> 
> Don't ask~ *sticks tongue out*
> 
> ~ D.C.

_ Thunder rumbled and lightning cracked against the sky. They could hear it, even as they traveled through the very space and time that separated their world from the past in which they were going. Celebi had wanted them to wait one more night, until the storm passed, but they couldn’t…  _ he _ couldn’t wait. _

_ And ultimately, they paid for it in the end. _

_ “No!” _

_ “H-hold on to me!” _

_ “Don’t… don’t let go…!” _

.x.

Leif awoke with a sharp hiss of breath, a scream caught in his throat as memories of that night washed over him. Tears welled up in his eyes, though he refused to give in to the weakness of it all. Even after everything- now with Flyk and Grovyle and himself holed up in the Cyndaquil’s secret hideout, out of sight- the anguish that he felt couldn’t be forgotten. It was all his fault, he knew this.  _ Hated _ that it was his fault. He and Grovyle never would have been separated if he didn’t rush their departure.

“Shh…” The Treecko startled when he heard the voice that belonged to his partner, to Grovyle, and he let out a shaky, trembling breath. “Did you have a nightmare…?” he asked, gaze softer than Leif had ever seen before-  _ no _ , that’s not quite true. He hadn’t seen it since this whole thing began, but he’d seen it before. When times were happier…

“No…” Leif denied it, even though Grovyle saw through his thread-bare lie. There was further proof of this when the larger Pokemon sighed, before gathering Leif up in his arms, cuddled against his chest. This was what broke the dam and Leif choked on his breath, clutching tight at the other’s velvet skin as the tears fell. “I-It’s all my fault. E-everything…”

“No,” Grovyle frowned at him, eyes that matched his own glowing brightly in the faded moonlight just outside the mouth of the bluff. “It was never your fault, Leif…” he said and the Treecko only shook his head.

“If… if I hadn’t been so insistent on going right away- even knowing Celebi’s warnings… i-if I hadn’t been so  _ impatient _ , we-” Grovyle cut the Treecko off with a sharp nip before he spoke.

“We  _ both _ wanted things to move along as quick as they were able. It wasn’t just you.  Also wanted to get our mission over with as soon as possible. If I hadn’t I would have done everything to get you to slow down,” he reasoned and Leif snorted softly. When the Treecko said nothing in return, Grovyle sighed once more and shook his head, “What’s done is done, Leif…” he whispered, “all that we can do is hope for the best and continue our mission- collecting the Time Gears so that we can restore our future to the way it was.”

“But what if-”

“No,” Grovyle huffed, eyes narrowed as Leif looked up at him with his watered eyes, “we will do this. And we  _ will _ succeed. Understand?”

Leif was quiet for all of several seconds before he let out a watery laugh, “How are you so confident…?” he asked in a broken whisper and Grovyle only smiled, nuzzling the other gently with his muzzle.

“Because we’re together again,” was all he said in answer.


End file.
